Question: To get to work each morning, Kevin takes a bike 2.66 miles and a motorcycle 2.55 miles. How many miles is Kevin's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${2}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ Kevin travels 5.21 miles in total.